It is common for anglers to select a float or bobber for use with a fishing line based on the weight of the bait, hook and other elements used below the float, and based on the particular depth that the bait is desirably presented. Depending on the particular setting, it may be desirable to have a float that lies flat on the water's surface, a float that is very closely matched to the weight being supported and floats right at the surface, or a float that supports the bait and floats just below the surface of the water. Other variations of the desired amount of buoyancy may be selected as desired by the angler. Changing any of the lure, bait or weights used, or the desired presentation, or the length or nature of the rigging extending between the float and the bait or lure presented, may make an alteration of the buoyancy provided by the float used desirable. It is desirable to be able to alter the buoyancy of a float without needing to change the float used.
Known solutions to the variation of the amount of buoyancy provided by a float include providing a variety of sizes and shapes to be carried by an angler so that the angler may select the most appropriate shape or buoyancy based on conditions, or having an adjustable float that permits the buoyancy to be varied based on conditions. Current approaches to adjustable floats have included permanent alteration of the float to adapt it to the desired buoyancy. Once altered, the float can only be made to provide progressively less buoyancy with each subsequent alteration.
Improvements to the current approaches to providing anglers with variable degrees of buoyancy in their floats and adjustability of the degree of buoyancy are desirable.